


The List

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Kami (Malice Mizer) - Fandom, Malice Mizer
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Gackt didn't make it on time to see Kami for his birthday and now he has to make it up to him. This takes time somehow after Malice Mizer and they are dating in this universe.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you! VampireHydeFTW, I hope you enjoy this fic! Even if I struggled with major writers block and then smut block I hope I made a decent job at this anyways XD

Kami fixed his hair into a ponytail after partially drying it. He had been working out at the gym near his place and had decided to shower there since he had errands to run. He was sure he wouldn't want to go back out if he returned home. He sighed as he put on his dark glasses, hanging his sports bag over one of his shoulders as he walked out of the locker room.

  
After mentally checking all the things he had to do and arranging them in order of distance and time; he stepped out in the street. It was a sunny day. Despite it, he decided he wanted some coffee, so he walked to a nearby vending machine.

  
The drummer bent down to pick his coffee can, however at that moment he felt a couple of strong arms going around his torso pulling him back up.

  
"Gackt! Stop it!" the drummer yelled figuring it was his friend trying to pull a prank on him, and as expected he was left go.

  
"You realize one of these days it might not be me and you should be aware of your surroundings, right?" Gackt said, picking the coffee can that had landed into the ground and handing it back to Kami.

  
"No one would be that much of an idiot..." Kami retorted taking his coffee can.

  
Gackt looked at the drummer with some hurt in his eyes. "You are still mad at me?" He asked pouting.

  
Kami sighed, opening his can and drinking from it. "What do you want?" he asked not looking at the vocalist.

  
"Well... I'm in Japan and I wanted to spend some time with you, but you refused to pick up my calls..." Gackt said.

  
"You forgot my birthday..." Kami said looking at the vocalist.

  
"I was elsewhere..." Gackt tried to defend his point. "I sent you lots of presents..."

  
"You promised you would be here on my birthday..." Kami stated seriously. "I don't want any presents from someone who forgets his promises..."

  
Gackt sighed feeling defeated. "Come on... it was due to last minute changes at work... I really wanted to spend that day with you..."

  
Kami rolled his eyes. He didn't want to give in. However he knew that if he kept on listening to the vocalist he would forgive him.

  
"Is there anything I can do that will make you forgive me?" Gackt asked. "I'll do anything, I pro..."

  
"No!" Kami held his hand in front of Gackt interrupting him. "Don't promise anything, I can't believe you! You break an important promise and now you try to make amends promising something else?"

  
Gackt looked down. "I'm sorry..."

  
"I've heard that one before too..." Kami sighed. "Now if you don't mind, I have lots of errands to run, so... have a nice day..." he then turned around. 

  
"Wait!" Gackt followed him. "I can take you to run your errands..."

  
"I can go on my own, if I want a driver I'll call a cab..." Kami said beginning to walk away.

  
"Please!" Gackt insisted following him. "I'll buy you lunch!" Kami simply kept walking. "I'll run the errands for you!"

  
At that, Kami finally stopped, nearly causing Gackt to collide with him. "You'll run the errands for me?"

  
"Yes." Gackt offered standing in front of the drummer.

  
"You don't even know what they are..." Kami said.

  
"I don't care, give me a list..." Gackt insisted.

  
"I'm not going with you..." Kami said taking out a small notebook and beginning to write a list in it.

  
"It's ok... but we are having dinner afterwards..." Gackt smiled. He supposed he had won this one.

  
Kami smiled criptically and continued to write. "Here... if you miss even the slightest thing I'm never again talking to you..." he then ripped the sheet off the notebook and offered it to the vocalist.

  
"Fine." Gackt agreed taking the paper from the drummer's hand. "Maybe you'll want to reward me later..." he smiled caressing Kami's face.

  
Kami moved his face aside. "Not unless you prove yourself first..."

  
"Come on, don't be so mean..." Gackt requested. "Do I get at least a good bye kiss?"

  
Kami leered at Gackt, in the end taking his fingers to his lips and then blowing a kiss to the vocalist.

  
Gackt laughed. "Fine.. I get it... I'll see you later."

  
"Enjoy your errands day..." Kami smiled then walking back to his house.

  
As the day went by, Kami had cleaned and fixed things around his house. After cooking a lunch for one and eating he began wondering if maybe he should have warned Gackt about some of those errands.

  
“Oh, I guess he can handle it all…” he told himself as he turned the TV on. 

  
Around six p.m. Kami finally heard the ring of his door bell. So he got off his couch and opened the door. “Gackt!” He exclaimed seeing the vocalist’s expensive clothes covered in tons of feathers. “What the hell!?”

  
Gackt sighed, he seemed tired. “Finished your list…” he said handing the wrinkled paper back to the drummer and entering the house.

  
Kami was going to complain about the feather trail on his newly moped floor but decided against it. “Why are you covered in feathers?” He finally dared to ask as he closed the door and followed Gackt to the kitchen, where he was helping himself to a beer.

  
“You could have warned me that one of those errands had to do with kids and charity…” Gackt said as he began drinking the beer.

  
“Oh, all you had to do was give a motivational speech or something…” Kami stated confused.

  
Gackt looked at the drummer. “That's not what they told me.”

  
“What exactly did they make you do? Wrestle in a chicken run?” Kami couldn't help it but laugh at the idea.

  
“Not quite…” Gackt sighed, siting at the table. “I was told they had made some sort of variety thing for the children in the shelter and I was supposed to be the guest star and I had to play their games and stuff…”

  
“Did you lost a challenge or something?” Kami asked, he was really going to have a conversation with his manager later on. 

"We were…uh… I had to catch this ball and throw it back, and my game partner was in this giant bird costume… he really sucked at it…” Gackt tried to explain. “At several points we ended up tangled in the floor… and I think I even ate some of his feathers…” he stuck his tongue out attempting to check it without a mirror. “I still feel the feathers down on my throat…”

  
“Aww, poor baby…” Kami said taking the vocalist’s hand.

  
“Does that mean you forgive me?” Gackt asked looking at the drummer’s eyes.

  
Kami sighed. “I guess so…” he said leaning closer and kissing Gackt’s lips softly.

  
Gackt didn't waste time, deepening the kiss. Sucking onto the drummer’s tongue softly as he pulled him onto his lap. “I love you…” he murmured against the drummer's lips.

  
“I love you too…” Kami said caressing Gackt’s face. “God I've missed you…” he then straddled the younger pressing their bodies together. “Unless you are too tired…”

  
“What is being tired?” Gackt asked grabbing the elder’s ass and carrying him towards the bedroom.

  
Kami laughed as he was placed on his bed, pulling Gack towards him and kissing him deeply as he began taking his clothes off; seeing puff after puff of feathers fall away as well. “I think the statics on your clothes are at fault of this feathers clinging on…”

  
“Yeah, leave that to my dry cleaning provider…” Gackt said kissing the drummer's neck, biting softly on the sensitive skin of his adam’s apple as he undressed him as well.

  
It didn't take Gackt long to prepare the drummer, they've done this so many times it was nearly instinctive.

  
“I've missed you so much…” Gackt moaned as he entered the drummer's warm body.

  
“Ah… you have no idea… how much I wanted this…” Kami moaned as he began following the vocalist’s rhythm.

  
“Why wouldn't you pick up my calls then?” Gackt asked pulling one of the drummer's legs against his chest, reaching deeper into his body.

  
“Ah! There!” Kami requested squeezing the sheets with his hands as he felt Gackt reach all the places he loved so much. “mmm… I… was really mad at you…”

  
“Baby… I told you it was because of work…” Gackt moaned as he increased his speed. “Oh… yes… you are so tight…”

  
“Ah… Gackt…” Kami moaned feeling his lower belly spasm pleasantly announcing his closeness. “I'm… so close…”

  
“Oh… so am I…” Gackt then took his hand to caress the drummer’s neglected shaft in rhythm with his thrusts. Hearing the elder loose all control as he came hard into his hand.

  
Gackt couldn't take it anymore, filling the condom he had previously put on with his seed.

  
“Mmm… yes… I love you…” Kami sighed as he still felt his heart pound hard on his chest.

  
“I love you too…” Gackt sighed, moving off the elder’s body and lying next to him.

  
Kami then handed him some tissues. “I saw a picture of you at a club that day later…” he confessed. “Was that because of work too?”

  
Gackt sighed. “No…” he had to be honest. “I… finished work by ten… and I needed to unwind a bit… I've already lost my flight and I felt really bad because of not being with you…”

  
Kami sighed holding the vocalist softly. “I guess… well… I can't be mad at you anymore then…”

  
“Baby, I love you… and I mean it… I'll make my best to spend your birthday with you from now on… ok?” Gackt offered.

  
“Ok…” Kami smiled. “And now… you are supposed to take me out to dinner… right?”

  
“Oh God… really?” Gackt asked, he was dead tired.

  
Kami laughed. “Would you like me to order something for us instead?”

  
“I'd love that…” Gackt smiled. “Tomorrow I'll take you out for breakfast…”

  
“Promise?” Kami asked.

  
“You’ll believe in my promises now?” Gackt asked.

  
“I will…” Kami then kissed the younger’s lips.

  
“Then it's a promise… and also I promise to love you till the ever after…” Gackt said kissing him back.

  
Kami laughed. “You are so corny!”

  
“You are so mean!” Gackt complained.

The end 


End file.
